Always and Forever
by Dreamer fishin for stars
Summary: Sharpay and Ryan always held a secret that they’ve told nobody. A deadly secret. Ryan took his to his grave, will Sharpay end up doing the same? Or will she get a second chance? Sequel to Broken.
1. Trailer

**Note: **Okay, here is the trailer for the sequel, bet you you're anxious, right? Well maybe not, lol. Well just to clear up questions, Ryan

_will_ be in the story, just his spirit and such like before. Alright, without further ado, on with it!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sharpay and Ryan always held a secret...**

Sharpay stood frozen in place, crying and shaking, watching Ryan fall to the ground.

**A Deadly one...**

Sharpay sat up in bed, huffing and puffing over the nightmare she had.

**Ryan took his to the grave...**

She looked down at Ryan's grave sadly, tears running down. She dropped the rose.

**Will she end up doing the same...**

Sharpay stood on the stairs, crying. She wanted to scream, but she couldn't. She wanted to run, but she was frozen.

Her father reached out for her.

**When she ends up in the same place her brother died...**

Zeke slowly walked into the room, tears brimming his eyes.

**with nearly the same condition...**

The doctor pulled Zeke to the side, "She…"

**Will she get a second chance...**

Sharpay's hand twitched slightly.

Zeke looked at her, then her hand.

**Or will she start a new life...**

She looked at Zeke, confused. She just blinked and scooted away from him.

**without the love of her life...**

"Just leave me alone!" Sharpay hissed, turned around, and ran off.

Zeke sighed and closed his eyes tightly, "Why?" He asked himself.

**Always and Forever...**

Sharpay giggled softly as Zeke began to tickle her.

He chuckled and stopped, pulling her closer.

**Coming soon…**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Note:** There was the trailer! Hope you guys think it looks cool. I'll post up Chapter one soon! Until then! Bye!


	2. Chap 1 Their Own Deadly Secret

**Note:** Okay, so here is Chapter 1! So, like before, anything in _Italics_ is either Ryan, thoughts, or dreams, in this case. I own nothing in

here. On with it!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Sharpay stood frozen to her spot. She had tears running down her cheeks, and trying to hold back her whimpers. Nobody has _

_ever seen her like this except her parents, who got sick joy out of it, and her brother, who tried so hard to protect her._

_A slap._

_A punch._

_A cry._

_A whimper._

_Her eyes grew wide with horror as she saw Ryan being thrown to the floor, blood running down his lip as well as a black eye._

_Their father kicked him in the stomach and looked up at Sharpay. A grin spread across his face._

_She slowly started to climb up the stairs, backwards, but she stumbled and fell._

_Their father grabbed her by the ankle and yanked her down._

_Her head slammed into the stairs._

Sharpay woke up with a jolt, huffing and puffing over the nightmare she had just had. She slowly sat up, rubbing her eyes. She looked

at the clock. "Time to get up…" She mumbled softly, slowly dragging herself out of bed and into her bathroom, where her clothes

already lay to be put on.

She undid her pajama top and looked at her nude upper half. She traced a finger down scar after scar, bruise after bruise. It was a

wonder nobody had seen them, they were all over her.

Her arms.

Her back.

Her legs.

She managed to cover up the ones on her face using make up, but still, they literally covered her body.

Once she was dressed she quietly walked outside and waited for Zeke to come and get her.

She took a deep breath of the fresh, crisp air, and closed her eyes.

_Ryan stood beside her and smiled softly at her, "Still keeping the secret?"_

She jumped when she heard the honking of a horn, smiled when she saw Zeke and ran over and got in.

"You alright?" Zeke asked softly.

She nodded, "Thinking is all…I still can't get used to Ryan not being here with me, you know…?" She looked down.

He nodded sympathetically and rested a hand on her knee.

She bit back a yelp and instead she smiled and rests a hand on his.

"You know you can talk to about anything…everything…" He gently took his hand away, resting it on the steering wheel, and driving off.

"I know." She smiled.

Only it was a fake smile. She couldn't tell him everything, she couldn't tell him the one secret she _needed_ to tell him.

No, she couldn't tell him.

Her and Ryan swore to each other never to tell a soul.

It was their own secret.

Their own _deadly _secret that is.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Note:** There was chapter 1! I know it seemed kind of short, but it gets longer, trust me! Well hope you guys liked it! I'll update when

I can! Until then! Bye!


	3. Chap 2 A Party and an Unwelcome Home

**Note:** Well here is Chapter 2! What is to happen? Oh, well I know, but you don't! Okay okay, I own nothing in here, anything in

_Italics_ is Ryan, thoughts, dreams, etc. On with it!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zeke got of the car and rushed around to help Sharpay out.

She had her door open and a leg out when he took her hand. She smiled, "Such a gentleman…"

He smiled, helped her out and closed the door.

"_It's because he cares about you, Shar…Like I did…" Ryan whispered softly in her ear._

Sharpay shivered and looked around.

"You alright?" Zeke asked, looking at her.

She nodded, "Yeah I just…" She shook her head, "Never mind….lets go!" She smiled and linked her arm with his and walked off.

He smiled and followed her, gently taking her hand in his.

She couldn't help but look back at the car. She could have swore she heard Ryan talking to her.

"Hey!" Troy called out.

Sharpay snapped back to reality and smiled and waved at him.

Gabriella waved at her, giggling.

"Alright Gabs…Who gave you the sugar?" Sharpay asked once they reached the group.

"Yeah…Um…About that…Sorry…" Troy smiled innocently.

"We warned him not to, but…" Kelsi sighed.

"He didn't listen…" Jason nodded, finishing her sentence for her.

Sharpay giggled lightly.

"_Hey Shar!" Ryan called out._

Sharpay spun around and looked around.

"Shar?" Zeke asked.

"_SHAR!" Ryan called again, from a different spot._

She moved her head where she heard her name, "Who is calling my name?"

"Nobody…" Kelsi said softly.

She shook her head and turned back around, "So my parents are going out of town today, you guys can come over tonight to spend the night!"

"Okay!" Everyone replied in unison.

She smiled to herself. This was the only time she could ever invite people to her house.

After school Zeke drove to his house and ran in to get his things.

Sharpay sat in the car, she sighed heavily.

"_Shar…" Ryan whispered softly._

She tensed slightly.

"_Relax…"_ _he said softly._

She slowly did. She jumped when Zeke got back in.

"Sorry it took so long." He yawned.

She shook her head, "It's fine."

"You alright?" He asked as he drove off.

She nodded her head, "Yeah fine."

Around 7:00 everybody had finally shown up.

They all sat around in the Jacuzzi, playing truth or dare.

"Gabriella, truth or dare?" Jason asked.

Gabriella looked at him and sighed, "Didn't I already say I wasn't playing?" She poked at the bubbles from the jets.

"Fine…fine…don't play…" He sighed.

"Fine! Dare!" She hissed.

Everyone laughed.

"I dare you…to make out with Troy under the water!" He laughed more.

She shook her head and looked at Troy.

He shrugged and dove under the water.

She giggled and did the same.

"Why are all guys so perverted?" Sharpay sighed.

"_Not all guys are, Shar…" Ryan said softly, sitting next to her, on the edge, sticking his feet in the water._

She tensed slightly and looked around.

Gabriella was giggling once her and Troy were seated again, "Shar, truth or dare?"

She was still looking around. Something just didn't feel right.

"Shar!" Gabriella poked her.

She jumped and looked at her, "Oh…Sorry…Truth!" She smiled sweetly.

"Tell us one of your secrets that nobody knows…" Gabriella grinned.

Everyone looked at Sharpay.

She opened her mouth to say something, but closed it and thought. She could tell them now, but she knew she couldn't, it wouldn't be

right, it was her and Ryan's secret.

"Well?" Gabriella urged.

"I dated Chad once!" She smiled sweetly.

Taylor giggled and looked at Chad.

Chad chuckled, "Whoa, I forgot about that one…"

Sharpay giggled.

Kelsi cocked her head to the side, "Weird couple…you look better with Zeke!" She nodded.

Zeke smiled happily and pulled Sharpay closer.

She smiled and was thankful nobody could see her bruises and scars, due to the water and bubbles.

Suddenly the back door flew open, "SHARPAY!" Her mother hissed.

Sharpay jumped and looked over, her eyes wide.

_Ryan put a hand on her shoulder, "It'll be okay, sis…I promise…"_

She reached up to her shoulder and tried to grab his hand- a hand that was not there. She slowly dropped her hand.

Her father stumbled out, next to her mother. He was glaring at her.

She gulped, her heart quickening, "I thought…you guys were gone for the weekend?"

"We came home early…" Her mother sighed, "You have 5 minutes to say your goodbyes…."

With that both her mom and dad walked back inside.

She closed her eyes slowly, knowing what was going happen.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Note:** Well, what did you guys think? I hope you guys are liking it so far! I'll update when I can, until then! Bye!


	4. Chap 3 Her Punishment

**Note:** Here is chapter 3! Exciting, yeah? I own nothing in here, and anything in _Italics _is Ryan, thoughts, dreams, etc. On with it!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sorry you guys have to leave…" Sharpay sighed sadly.

"Hey, don't sweat it, it's understandable!" Gabriella smiled and nodded.

"SHARPAY!" Her mother called from inside the house.

"Coming! Hang on!" She called back and looked at everyone.

"I'll see you later, alright babe?" Zeke said softly, kissing her cheek.

She nodded, "Of course, I'll call you if I can…"

He nodded and walked off with everyone else.

She sighed and slowly walked inside, closing the door. She heard that her parents were in the kitchen so she started up the stairs.

"Sharpay!" Her father boomed and stumbled out, glaring at her.

She froze on the step she was on, tears filling her eyes.

"Turn around…" Her father instructed her.

She slowly did.

"_No! Shar! Run! Lock your door!" Ryan called from the top of the steps._

"Look…I'm sorry…" She whimpered.

Her dad grinned. He slowly reached out for her.

She wanted to scream, or run, or even cry, but she couldn't. She was frozen.

He grabbed her arm and yanked her down the steps.

She screamed and fell, her head slamming into the stairs. She closed her eyes, hoping to get the quick-coming headache to leave, but it

didn't help.

Her father looked down at her, grinning his sick grin, "Your worthless…and without your brother here to protect you…" He leaned

over her.

"Get off!" She cried.

He grinned more, "I'll be doing that…Only…in a different way…"

Her eyes popped open and she looked at him, fear etched throughout her eyes.

He slapped her.

He punched her.

He did everything to her…_everything_.

Once he had his way with her, both he and her mother left.

She slowly sat up and began to cry uncontrollably. She pulled her legs to her chest and buried her face in her knees.

Sure, it hadn't been the first time this has all happened, but it was the first time it happened that she had nobody to run to, not even

Zeke. Even with Zeke she was still…Alone.

"_Oh Shar!" Ryan cried, falling next to her, "I wish I could have protected you! You don't deserve that! None of it! I'm _

_surprised your not bleeding…you took a lot of blows to the head…and your ribs…Oh Shar! Are you alright?"_

She winced and placed a hand on her ribs. She jumped when her phone rang and she slowly answered, "Hello?" She tried not to wince.

"Hey, you okay?" Zeke asked.

"Yeah…Perfect…" She said softly.

"Grounded?" He asked.

"Big time…listen I gotta go, I'll talk to you later…" She was getting to where she couldn't breath.

"Oh, alright, Love you…" He said.

"Love you, too…" She said softly and hung up.

He did the same.

"I'm going…for a walk…" She slowly stood and walked off, out the door. She walked to the park and the next thing she knew, she

was laying on the sidewalk, motionless.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Note:** Well there it was! Chapter 3! I know it's sad, but it gets better…eventually. Hehe, until I update! Bye!


	5. Chap 4 Finding Out

**Note:** Here is Chapter 4, oh my goodness! Haha, sorry for that…I own nothing in here, except for Dr. Green, anything in _Italics_ is

Ryan, thoughts, dreams, etc. On with it! Oh, and please review and let me know your thoughts!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sharpay opened her eyes slowly, weakly. She was in an ambulance. She groaned.

"What's your name?" A doctor asked.

She opened her mouth to reply, but instead she blacked out again.

_She was walking down the sidewalk. Her head was pounding and off in the distance she swore she could hear a lake, or a _

_stream, or even a small waterfall. Her ribs were killing her._

She opened her eyes again. She was being taken out of the ambulance.

"Do you remember what happened?" The same doctor asked.

She looked at her and her eyes grew heavy. She closed them and blacked out.

_She winced as the pounding in her head grew. She could taste blood in her mouth. She slowly stopped walking, and that's _

_when she collapsed._

"Sharpay? Sharpay, wake up…" A different doctor said.

She groaned and slowly opened her eyes and looked at her. Her vision was blurry, and she felt so weak.

"_Hang in there, Shar!" Ryan whispered soothingly._

"What happened to you?" The doctor asked.

"M-M-My….Parents…." She gasped, it hurt to talk.

The doctor nodded, getting the idea of where she was going. He grabbed her stretched and helped the nurses roll her into the

examining room.

She blacked out again.

Zeke jumped when his cell phone rang, "Hello?" He answered.

"This is Doctor Green from the state hospital, we understand you're the boyfriend of Sharpay Evans, correct?" A soft gentle voice of a

female rang out.

"Yes…" Zeke said confused.

"Sharpay was found on the sidewalk, unconscious, by a women who happened to be passing by. Could you please come down here?

You the only other people we know to call, her parents are not answering their phone." Dr. Green explained.

"Y-Yes of course…I'll be right there…" Zeke replied and hung up. The worst thoughts running through his head. He ran downstairs,

told his mom he was going out, got into his car and drove there. He rushed through the doors and found the doctor, "What

happened?" He asked breathlessly.

"Please, come with me…" Dr. Green smiled softly and walked off.

He followed.

"How long have you two been together?" She asked.

"About 6 months or so, but I was here all the time with her, when her brother was here…" He followed behind her.

She nodded and wrote things down on a clip board.

"So what happened?" He asked as they slowly approached a room.

"Don't know…Her head was bleeding internally, she has 2 broken ribs and 1 fractured rib…cuts, bruises, and scars all over. The last

thing she said in the ambulance was something about her parents, we're guessing they beat her…" She explain.

He stopped, "No…No…They wouldn't do that to her…"

"She is still in the examination room, we'll call you back when she is in a room…" Dr. Green smiled softly.

Zeke nodded and walked back out to the waiting room.

An hour later Dr. Green came back out and called Zeke back again.

He slowly followed, "Well?"

She sighed softly, "It was her parents, as far as we can gather…She was raped and beaten badly…"

He blinked. _She was…raped?_ He thought to himself. He started to go in the room she was in.

"There is something else you need to know…" Dr. Green grabbed his arm gently.

He looked back at her.

"She…is in a coma…" She said softly.

His eyes widened, his heart dropped, he stopped breathing.

"_No…Not my sister!" Ryan said softly._

Zeke slowly nodded and opened the door slowly, taken back from the sight.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Note:** Well there is Chapter 4! Hope you guys liked it! I know it's sad, but it gets better, trust me. Well I'll update soon! Until Then!

Bye!


	6. Chap 5 Always and Forever

**Note:** Here is Chapter 5! Okay…to explain everything again…I own nothing, except Dr. Green, anything in _Italics_ is Ryan, thoughts,

Dreams, and now Sharpay! Well without further ado! On with it!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zeke gasped at the sight.

Sharpay laid in the bed, several cuts and bruises on her face, a black eye, and many scars on her arm, as well as fresh cuts.

"Shar…" He said softly and grabbed her hand. "No…Shar…" He kissed her hand, "Your…parents did this to you?" He asked in

disbelief.

"_Yeah…They did…Hard to believe, huh? I really didn't want you to find out like this, you know?" Sharpay yawned and sat _

_up, surprised she wasn't as sore as she though she'd be._

He closed his eyes, letting a tear fall down.

"_Aw, babe, don't cry!" She said softly, reaching for his cheek, but instead her hand went through him, "Zeke?" She asked _

_softly. "Zeke? What's wrong? Why can't I touch you?" She cried._

"_Because you're a spirit right now…" Ryan said softly._

_Her head shot up, "Ry?!" She cried._

_He nodded, smiling._

"_Oh my god!" She ran to him and hugged him tightly._

_He hugged her back, pulling her closely, "I wish I could have protected you…" He whispered sadly._

"_Don't worry about it…Maybe it was worth it to see you again…" She was near tears, "So…what's wrong with me?"_

"_Your in a coma, Shar…" He looked down._

"_What?" She gasped. She looked at Zeke's saddened face, "Am I going to die?"_

_Ryan shrugged, "That's your choice…I know you were bleeding internally in your head, broken ribs…"_

"_My choice?" She said softly, "Did you have a choice?"_

"_Kind of…but I did choose to stay here and take care of you…" He rested a hand on her back._

Zeke answered his phone and walked out of the room.

_Sharpay followed him._

"Shar's in the hospital man…I don't know, I guess her parents abused her…I know…I know that man…I just…I'm scared…What if

she dies like Ryan, did? I know I can't think that way…I gotta go…Alright…Bye" He sighed and hung up, resting his head on the

wall.

_She walked up behind up, putting her hand on his shoulder._

He looked up and slowly walked back into the room.

_She sighed heavily. She wanted to be with Zeke and her friends again, but she also wanted to spend time with Ryan._

"_You know you can always do both…I mean stay in a coma and wake up later…" Ryan suggested._

_She looked at him, "I think I will…A week tops…"_

_He nodded and wrapped his arms around her in a way only a brother can._

_She cuddled close to him and closed her eyes, "My angel…"_

_He smiled._

"Shar…Baby…I love you so much…Please wake up…Soon…" Zeke said softly, kissing her hand gently, "I wish you could have told

me what was happening…I could have helped you…protected you…"

_Sharpay's eyes filled with tears as she listened to him. "Zeke…you don't get it…It was Ryan and mine's secret…"_

Zeke kissed her hand again, and laid it down gently, "I've gotta go, but I swear I'll be back…" He kissed her forehead and walked off.

_Sharpay walked after him, stopped and looked back at Ryan._

"_Go ahead…" He said gently._

_She nodded, "I'll be back later…" With that she ran off._

Zeke fell onto his bed and sighed, burying his face in his pillow.

"_I love you…" She said softly, sitting next to him._

"Please wake up soon, Shar…I love you so much…Always and forever…" He sighed and closed his eyes.

"_Always and forever…"_ _She said softly._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Note:** There it is! Chapter 5! Hope you guys are liking this so far! I'll update when I can! Until then! Bye!


	7. Chap 6 Who is He?

**Note:** Here is chapter 6 everyone! Oh my goodness, so exciting, right? Okay, so maybe not for some people? Okay, well anything in

_Italics_ is Ryan, Sharpay, dreams, thoughts, etc! I own nothing, except Dr. Green. On with it!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zeke sat beside Sharpay's body, holding her hand gently.

"_Ryan…I can't do this…not anymore…" Sharpay was looking at Zeke's saddened face._

"_Then go back to your body…" Ryan said softly._

"_But…" She turned and looked at him._

"_I won't be mad, I'm still there with you…No matter what…" He smiled softly._

"Come on Shar…It's been 4 days…Please wake up…" Zeke pleaded softly, trying hard not to cry.

_She looked back at him and sighed, then looked back at Ryan._

"_Go on…" He encouraged._

_She walked to him and hugged him tightly, and lightly kissed his cheek, "Bye…" She said softly._

"_Bye…" He smiled._

_She walked to her body and took a deep breath and slowly laid down and the next thing she knew everything was spinning._

Zeke closed his eyes.

Sharpay's hand twitched.

He quickly looked at her, and then her hand, "Shar?"

She quietly groaned and opened her eyes and blinked.

"Shar…Your awake…Are you okay?" He asked, scooting his chair closer to her.

She looked at him, confused.

"Shar…are you okay?" He said softly.

She blinked again and scooted away from him slightly.

"Shar?" He asked softly.

"Where are my parents…?" She asked softly.

"Not here…they're the ones who put you here, Shar…" He blinked.

"Why do you keep calling me 'Shar'?" She slowly sat up, wincing over her still healing ribs.

"It's your nickname…" He replied softly, his heart breaking every second passing.

Dr. Green walked in, "Oh good, your awake! Do you remember what happened?"

Sharpay looked at her, shaking her head.

"That's normal…your parents beat you, your father seemed to have rapped you, too, you had internal bleeding in your head…" Dr.

Green explained.

She nodded slowly.

"Do you remember anything about your friends, your brother?" Dr. Green questioned.

She shrugged, "I remember Ryan…How he died and stuff…A little bit of my friends…"

Dr. Green nodded.

"I have a question…" She said softly.

"What is it?" Dr. Green looked at her.

"Who…Who is he?" She pointed at Zeke.

Zeke was taken aback.

"He's your boyfriend, Zeke…Do you remember him?" Dr. Green looked at Sharpay, concerned.

She shook her head slowly.

Zeke made a fist and left the room.

"Excuse me…" Dr. Green walked out, "Zeke…" She called.

"What?!" He turned to look at her, "Why doesn't she remember me?"

"It's possible she was thinking of you during the time of her getting the actual head injury to the time she passed out…" She explained.

"And that caused her to forget me?" He sighed.

She nodded, "I'm sorry…Go in and talk to her…maybe you can trigger something in her mind."

Zeke sighed and slowly walked back in, "Hey…" He said softly.

Sharpay looked at him so very confused.

He sat back down in the chair he was in.

"Who…Who are you…?" She asked softly.

He closed his eyes slowly.

"I'm…Zeke…" He replied softly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Note:** There it is! Chapter 6! Trust me, it gets better, becomes not so…sad, lol. Well until I update! Bye!


	8. Chap 7 A Rainy day and a Kiss

**Note:** Here is Chapter 7! I hope you guys like it! Anything in _Italics_ is Ryan, dreams, thoughts, etc! I own nothing anymore, on with

it! Just for your note, this chapter takes the span of like...2 days, lol. When she wakes up for school is the second day. One with it,

now!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sharpay finally got out of the hospital a week after she woke up. Her ribs were no healed, and she had pushed Zeke away from her

completely. She still didn't remember him.

"I just wish that I could do something to get her to remember me…" Zeke sighed.

"Yeah, I know…" Troy said softly.

"She will, be positive!" Chad encouraged.

He shrugged and walked off.

Jason sighed softly, "Poor Zeke…"

Sharpay walked into her house slowly, "Mom? Dad? I'm home!" She closed the door softly, leaning on it.

"We don't care!" Her mother hissed.

She sighed and slowly walked up to her room. She fell onto her bed and looked on her dresser and saw the same picture of Ryan and

smiled. Her eyes fell next to it to a picture of her and Zeke, she was giggling over something. She picked it up, running a finger down

Zeke's face, "Zeke….?" She whispered softly. She sighed, sat it down, laid down, and fell asleep.

_Sharpay and Zeke were sitting in the park, she was in his arms._

_She giggled softly as he began to tickle her._

_He chuckled and stopped, pulling her closer, "I love you…" He whispered in her ear._

"_I love you, too…" She said softly._

Sharpay jerked awake in her bed and sighed softly. Could she possibly be falling for him again?

She shook her head, "No… I was never with him…" Her eyes fell onto the picture of her and Zeke, "Or…was I?" She looked at the

time and realized she had to get ready for school. She jumped out of bed, dressed, and walked outside slowly and quietly.

_She stood out there to wait for Zeke…Every morning she would walk out there and wait for him to pull up._

She shook her head at the sudden memory and walked off.

She entered the halls to the school and right away began to ignore the looks and the whispers. She passed by the group, waving hi to

them, and ignoring Zeke.

Zeke sighed, walked after her and grabbed her arm, "Shar…"

She looked at him, "What?"

"Try and remember?" He pleaded.

"Just…Just leave me alone…" She hissed, turned, and walked off.

He sighed and closed his eyes tightly, "Why?" He asked himself.

She sighed as she rounded the corner.

"_Just Try Shar…" Ryan said softly._

She shook her head and walked off.

After school Sharpay walked inside her home, to find her dad passed out on the couch. She shrugged it off and started up the stairs.

A hand grabbed her ankle, half way up the stairs.

She tensed and turned and looked behind, to see her father clutching her ankle and grinned.

She whimpered.

He yanked her down the stairs.

She screamed and fell, throwing her hands over her head. She jumped when she heard a thunder clash over head and looked at her

father's crazed look. She began to cry uncontrollably. She kicked him and he let her go. She pushed him to the wall and ran outside.

She looked around as it began to rain.

Her father cursed inside the home.

She looked back and sprinted off. She didn't know where she was running to and she didn't care.

Zeke sighed heavily as he sat in the living room, watching TV. He hated rainy days, but at the same time he liked them.

She ran to his house, the one house she told herself not to go to, the one house she swore she had forgotten.

Before she realized it she was at his door, knocking on it, crying still, soaked.

Zeke jumped and walked to the door, opening it slowly, his eyes widened, "Shar?"

She slowly nodded, "I…I mean….My dad……" She couldn't even talk.

He nodded and stepped aside, letting her in.

She slowly walked inside.

"Let me get you a towel…" He said walked off.

She nodded slowly and saw that he was home alone. She began to shiver.

He came back and wrapped a towel around her, handing her a box of tissues.

"Thanks…" She said softly.

He nodded, "So why did you come here?"

She shrugged, "I don't know…Something…told me to…I'll leave…" She started to turn away, pulling the towel off slightly.

"No…No…" He whispered softly, putting the towel back on her shoulder, wrapping his arms around her.

She slowly relaxed and turned and looked up at him, "I'm sorry that I pushed you away…"

"Don't be…I understand…" He said softly.

"I know…but I…I don't…." She looked down.

He lifted her chin and made her look at him.

She looked into his eyes, "Zeke…" She said softly, "I want to remember...I really do..." Tears began to brim her eyes.

"Shhh..." He said softly and without another moment's hesitation, he pressed his lips to hers.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Note:** There is Chapter 7. I hope you guys like it so far! I'll update when I can, until then!


	9. Chap 8 Freedom

**Note:** Here is Chapter 8...and I think this story just might be ending soon! Hehe, yay! Anyways….anything in _Italics…_ Oh you get the

point with that! I own nothing in here! On with it!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zeke slowly pulled away, "Sorry…" He said softly.

"It's…Okay…" She replied back, just as softly. She opened her eyes and looked into his, memories starting to take form in her head.

_A Day at school, at lunch._

_In the park running._

_Cuddling on the couch, watching a movie._

_Him holding her at the hospital while her brother lay dying._

"You alright…?" He asked soothingly.

She nodded very slowly, "Yeah…"

_Ryan smiled softly, "Go on sis…Remember…Don't be scared to…"_

She sighed heavily and closed her eyes, letting a tear fall slowly.

He gently wiped it away with his thumb.

"Help me remember…" She pleaded softly.

"I will…" He nodded.

She slowly opened her eyes and nodded.

He pulled the towel around her more, making sure she was warm.

She looked down, "I can't go home…" She said softly.

"Why not? What happened?" He asked, pulling her to the couch.

"I fought back…" She sat down.

He sat next to her and nodded.

"And I didn't grab a bag or anything…" She sniffed quietly.

He hugged her closer, "It's alright, you got stuff here…"

"I do?" She asked dumbly.

He nodded, "You used to come over every weekend and a lot during the week so you just left clothes and other things here."

"That's probably why I was drawn here…Maybe…" She sighed, confused.

"Hey…it's alright…Take your time with things…Go on up and get in the shower, I'll slip your bag inside, alright?" He kissed her head gently.

She nodded slowly and walked up to his room and into the bathroom.

He sighed and covered his face in his hands.

His mom walked in, "Zeke, you alright?"

He looked at her, "Mom…Sharpay is going to be staying a while…"

"Why?" She looked concerned.

"I guess her father was trying to beat her again and she fought back…She can't go back, mom…" He looked down.

She nodded, "Alright…But promise me something Zeke…Call the police for her…"

"I'm going to talk to her about it, she still doesn't remember things, mom…" He stood up.

She nodded again and placed her purse and keys on the counter before walking into the kitchen.

He walked up stairs and found her bag, and grabbed an extra towel. He walked in just as she was stepping out.

She had a towel around her, her hair wet and sticking to her shoulders, she blushed.

He blinked and looked away, setting her bag down at the door, "Sorry…"

"It's okay…" She blushed more.

"Here is an extra towel…" He handed it to her, slowly looking at her again.

She took and smiled softly, "Thanks…"

He nodded and walked out, closing the door behind him.

She dug in the bag and found the things she need and slowly walked out in a pair of boxers and a tank top, "I left the other towel on the rack…I didn't know where else to put it…"

He nodded, "It's fine."

She noticed that he had changed into a pair of boxers and blushed slightly, sitting on his bed.

"The rain isn't letting up…" He said softly.

"I know…" She jumped when a clash of thunder hit.

He put his arms around her, "It's okay…."

She looked at him and nodded slowly.

"You know…You should call the cops…" He rested his chin on her shoulder.

"I know I know…I just…I don't know…" She looked down.

"_Do it sis…For you…For me…For us… For Zeke..." Ryan encouraged softly._

"I could always do it for you…" He added.

"Maybe…I don't know…I'm scared…What if they come back?" She fidgeted with her hands.

"They won't…" He said softly.

"How do you know?" She cried and looked up at him, tears staining her face again.

He wiped them away gently, "Because you'll be here…with me…"

She blinked slowly, "Are you…Sure? I mean I hardly remember anything…Won't I be a bother?"

He shook his head, "Not at all…" He slowly pulled away and grabbed his cell phone, calling the police as he left the room.

She sighed and closed her eyes, wondering if they were doing the right thing.

"_I'm proud of you sis…" Ryan smiled softly._

Zeke walked back in, setting his phone back down, "Done…"

"Just like that?" She blinked.

He nodded and laid down next to her, resting a hand on her back.

"Thank you…" She whispered softly.

"Anytime…My mom says your welcome to stay as long you want to or need to…" He smiled.

She smiled softly and laid down, cuddling next to him and closed her eyes.

He wrapped his arm around her, "You alright?"

She nodded, "Guess what?" She looked up at him.

"What?" He looked down at her.

"Freedom…" She smiled and closed her eyes.

He smiled and closed his own eyes.

In seconds they were both asleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Note:** So this chapter had a cute ending, and guess what? 2 more chapters!! Exciting, yeah? Well, until I update!!


	10. Chap 9 The Perfect Moment

**Note:** Here is Chapter 9, oh my goodness! After this 1 chapter left! Well anything in _Italics_ you get it by now…I own nothing…on

with it!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sharpay yawned and opened her eyes. It was finally Saturday, and it had bee 4 days since she has been staying with Zeke.

Zeke was already awake and downstairs.

She stumbled down quietly after getting dressed.

"Morning." Zeke smiled.

"Morning…" She smiled back.

"So I was thinking…Today we'd go to the mall?" He looked at her.

She smiled, "Sure…But I do have a question for you…" She pulled herself up and sat on the counter.

"What?" He walked over to her.

"Why are you still so…Loving and caring when I still can't remember everything?" She cocked her head to the side.

"I'll tell you later…" He smiled softly.

"You have something planned for today, don't you?" She narrowed her eyes slightly, but not glaring at him.

"Well today would technically be our 7th month and I might have a little something planned…" He grinned.

She sighed, "I don't deserve anything…Not until I get my memory back all the way…"

"Maybe it'll help!" He nodded happily.

She smiled, "Maybe…"

A couple hours later they went to the mall.

She dragged him into a photo booth.

"Do we have to?" He groaned.

"Yes!" She giggled and sat down.

He chuckled and sat next to her.

Once the pictures were taken and printed they walked about and stopped at the food court.

"What do you want to eat?" He looked at her.

"I'll just have a smoothie…" She said softly.

He nodded, "Alright."

"I'll get us a table." She smiled and walked off.

He nodded again and went off and bought each of them a smoothie and soon found her and handed it to her.

"Thank you." She said softly.

He smiled and nodded and sat across from her, "Shar?"

"Hm?" She looked up at him, taking a drink of the smoothie.

"You remember how you asked me how I could still be so caring and loving to you?" He poked at the table.

She nodded, "Yes…?"

"It's because…I love you…" He looked at her slowly.

She smiled softly, "That's so sweet…I don't want to say anything right now…I mean you know…I'm sorry…" She looked down.

"Don't be, I just wanted you to know that…" He smiled and took her hand, kissing it softly.

She smiled.

Around 6:00 or so Zeke rushed her out of the mall and into his car.

"Zeke, what the heck?!" She groaned.

He took out a blindfold and placed it over her eyes, "Trust me." He smiled and kissed her cheek and drove off.

She was tense the entire time and got even more scared when the car stopped and pulled her out of the car, "Zeke…" She

whimpered.

"Trust me…" He whispered in her ear and got behind her, gently walking her somewhere.

"Zeke…This is so not cool…" She sighed.

He finally pulled her to a stop and undid the blindfold, "Look…"

She gasped at the sight.

There lay a picnic blanket with candles and rose petals around and they stood on top of a hill with the stars above, the perfect moon,

and the city below.

"Zeke this is…beautiful…" She walked over and sat on the blanket.

He smiled and sat down behind her, "Happy 7 month…"

She sighed heavily and looked out at the city.

_Ryan smiled softly, "Remember…" He said softly._

"Shar?" He asked softly, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Yes?" She replied, resting her head against his.

"I want you to know…I'm always here for you…Always…Forever…" He whispered softly in her ear.

That's when everything clicked in her head. She smiled big, "Thank you…" She said softly.

"For what?" He asked.

"I remember…." She looked at him.

He blinked, "You do?"

She nodded.

He smiled and hugged her.

She hugged back, "Happy 7th month…" She whispered softly.

"Happy 7th month…" He replied back softly.

_Ryan smiled softly, "Good job, sis..."_

"When you said it...everything just...clicked..." She sighed softly.

"Probably because it's the one thing you remebe strongest in your mind...Ryan told you the same thing..." Zeke nodded slowly.

"Yeah..." She replied softly and looked back out at the stars and the city.

Zeke wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

She relaxed and sighed softly.

To both of them, this was the perfect moment.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Note: **Now wasn't that cute? 1 chapter left! Hehe, it will be cute too, didn't I say everything was going to turn out happy?! Until I

update, bye!


	11. Chap 10  Forever

**Note:** Here is the final chapter! So yeah…you know the drill pretty much…I own nothing in here, enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You know you didn't have to come here with me…" Sharpay sighed as they walked into the grave yard.

"I know…But I wanted to…I've been there with you through everything else, right?" Zeke smiled.

She nodded.

_Ryan smiled softly, "And so have I…But sis…It's time I go now…I'll still be watching you…" In a second he disappeared and _

_was in Zeke's bedroom where he laid a bright red rose on his bed, smiled and returned to the graveyard, standing at his _

_grave._

Sharpay made her way over and sat the rose down gently, as well as a copy of her favorite picture of him. She smiled softly, kissing

her fingers and pressing them against the gravestone. "Happy birthday…" She said softly.

"_Thank you, Shar…I love you so much…" Ryan said softly._

Sharpay stood and slowly walked off with Zeke to his car.

"I'm glad you remembered everything before today…Otherwise I would have felt out of place being there with you…" He chuckled softly.

She giggled, "Zeke…Your such a dork…"

He smiled.

_Ryan smiled and he watched them drive away. He looked up at the sky and closed his eyes, "I love you, Shar…" He _

_whispered into the passing breeze._

She rolled down the window and sighed heavily and looked back at the graveyard as he drove away.

_Ryan waved goodbye._

Sharpay waved back, as if she knew he had waved, as if she had seen him.

Zeke opened the doors for her and walked up to his room.

She giggled and wrapped her arms around him, "Have I said thank you lately?"

He chuckled, "Only a thousand times…You've thanked me for your memory, and being with you…Stop it already…"

She giggled as they entered his room.

"What the? How did a rose get in here?" He blinked and walked to his bed, picking it up.

Sharpay blinked and took it from him, looking at it. Suddenly she smiled, "It's from someone…Close…"

"Who?" Zeke asked, confused.

"Someone, else, who is always there for me…No matter what…" She smiled and looked out the window.

Zeke raised his eyebrows in a confused way and sat down on his bed, looking towards the window.

_Ryan stood by that window and smiled at Sharpay, "Glad you like the rose…" With that he blew a kiss towards her, waved _

_goodbye and stepped out into the breeze, letting himself be carried off._

Sharpay smiled more as she watched the sudden dust fly upwards.

Zeke shook his head, "Huh?"

"Like I said…Someone who is there for me, no matter what…" She smiled and brought the rose to nose and inhaled slowly.

He sighed softly and a smile spread across his face when it finally clicked. He got up and wrapped his arms around her, looking out the

window.

She smiled and relaxed in his arms and looked out as well.

The sun was setting, and the 'dust' was fading slowly.

"Your wrong, Shar…Someone who is there for you…Forever…" He smiled and kissed her head.

Her smile grew, "Yeah…Forever…"

And Forever is what it would be.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Note:** Wasn't that a cute ending? Hope you guys enjoyed it! I'll be posting up another story later! Until then! Bye!


End file.
